A batalha das 12 vilas
by Yoko Kuronage
Summary: Hatake Jessica e Uchiha Caio começam suas aventuras em busca da pessoa que destruiu a sua vila, e muitas outras aventuras estão por vir...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 01

A muito tempo atrás, existiu uma terra onde a paz era reinada, ate um dia em que alguém muito forte invadiu esta terra e a destruiu por completa, achava que tinha acabado com todos os habitantes, mais estava errado, sobreviveram duas pessoas, Uchiha Caio e Hatake Jéssica, dois espadachins muito jovens e grandes amigos, um certo dia, Caio pensa em partir atrás de seu inimigo, mais Jéssica aparece exatamente na hora que Caio está partindo.

Jéssica – Aonde você pensa que vai?

Caio – Estou indo atrás de quem destruiu nossa vila

Jéssica – Eu vou com você

Caio – Você não pode, ele é muito forte, mataria você

Jéssica – E se você for só vai fazer algo? Sozinho você não vai conseguir vence-lo!!

Caio – Tudo bem, pode vir, mais cuidado.

Então assim Uchiha Caio cujo continha duas espadas mais nunca usou ambas ao mesmo tempo, e Hatake Jéssica que usava uma espada muito fácil de manobrar e forte. Então os dois jovens partem em sua missão atrás de seu rival, quando no meio de sua estrada em direção a uma estrada vêem alguém se aproximando em cima de um pássaro gigante

Estranho – Quem são vocês identifiquem-se agora!

Caio – Somos apenas viajantes...

Estranho – Como vocês se chamam?

Caio – meu nome é Uchiha Caio e essa é minha companheira Hatake Jéssica

Estranho – Não deixarei que vocês prossigam!! Vocês são os dois sobreviventes daquela velha vila que meu mestre destruiu!!

O estranho rapidamente levanta vôo com seu pássaro e quase que de imediato Caio e Jéssica puxam suas espadas, mais o pássaro volta muito rápido sem defesa, os jovens apenas pulam para o lado e assim fazendo o pássaro passar direto, logo ele volta e levanta vôo novamente.

Caio – Jéssica, vamos ter que acabar com ele de algum jeito...

Jéssica – eu já sei! Quando ele vier novamente você apenas defende seu ataque e eu subo em cima do pássaro e acerto o homem!

Caio – Boa idéia!!

Então quando o pássaro volta com tudo Caio coloca sua espada na sua frente segurando o pássaro, então, rapidamente Jéssica pula em cima do pássaro e acerta o estranho que estava em cima do pássaro cortando-o no ombro, então o homem cai no chão e o pássaro levanta vôo e vai embora.

Estranho – Maldição seus fedelhos!!! Vou acabar com vocês

O homem puxa uma espada longa e negra, ao levanta-la aos céus, tudo começa a ficar negro, e raios começam a sair de sua espada, o homem rapidamente da um berro

Estranho – THUNDER BOLT!!!!!!

Um raio cai no meio do campo de batalha, Jéssica da um salto para trás e Caio também, Caio rapidamente avança erguendo sua espada fazendo sair faíscas de fogo da ponta dela, e joga uma bola de fogo gigante na direção do homem

Caio – FIRE BALL!!!!

O homem desvia facilmente do ataque, mais Jéssica era perita em técnicas ninjas de mortes silenciosas, em questão de segundos estava nas costas do homem e logo o corta acerta na perna fazendo-o desequilibrar

Jéssica – Você não pode nos vencer!

Caio – Queremos fazer algumas perguntas...

Caio e Jéssica interrogaram o homem e descobri que quem eles procuram se chama Xion, era um perito em espada, mais também tinha uma ótima pontaria com armas de fogo e ainda era muito rápido e forte.

Caio – Por onde devemos ir para chegar a onde ele está?

Estranho – HAHAHAHAHA vocês vão enfrenta-lo? Eu sou apenas um membro de nível 17 do esquadrão de Yugo, da equipe 3 e vocês tiveram tanto trabalho assim, impossível vencer meu Senhor. Mais se querem um conselho, superem os capitães das equipes e depois tentem lutar contra o meu Senhor.

Falando isso o homem acaba morrendo de hemorragia por causa dos cortes.

Caio – Então é isso Jéssica, vejo que nossa jornada será longa.

Jéssica – Isso vai ser divertido!

Então eles partem em direção a cidade que estavam indo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 02

Caio e Jéssica ao chegar na cidade a primeira coisa que vão fazer é ir tomar um banho em uma pequena praia que existia por lá. Logo depois ambos foram ao centro comprar roupas com o dinheiro que tinham de suas missões já feitas anteriormente, Caio comprou uma roupa azul com o símbolo do clã uchiha atrás e um bermudão preto, e um all star. Jéssica comprou uma jaqueta verde e uma blusa simples, e comprou também uma calça preta e um all star. Depois das compras ambos foram comer, estavam famintos pois não tinham comido desde que tinham saído de casa. Ao termino encontram um dojo onde estava tendo treinamento, quando pode observar que o dono do dojo era um homem muito alto e forte, ele era muito conhecido e respeitado por todos, ele era conhecido por mestre da espada, mais seu nome era Yosaku, era perito em todos os estilos de espada.

Yosaku – Boa tarde jovens, vejo que vocês são espadachins.

Caio – Sim somos viajantes que estamos atrás de um homem chamado Xion que acabou com nossa vila.

Yosaku – vocês querem desafiar Xion?!?! Gostei de vocês são jovens corajosos, por que não passam a noite no meu dojo?

Jéssica – AHHHH será um prazer obrigado!!!

Caio – tudo bem ficarmos? Não iremos incomodar?

Yosaku – que isso! Minha esposa adora visitas!!

Então eles ficaram ali a tarde toda e conversaram, ate dar a hora de dormir, Yosaku e Caio ficaram em um quarto e sua esposa e Jéssica ficaram em outro, mais por algum motivo nem Caio nem Yosaku estavam na cama

Caio – por favor preciso que me treine para ficar mais forte que Xion.

Yosaku – Xion é muito forte, duvido que mesmo eu consiga derrota-lo ele tem guerreiros muito fortes, meu melhor aluno virou apenas um mero 5º do time de Arlong da equipe 7.

Caio – Por favor preciso desse treinamento não é só por mim, pela Jéssica também! Nossa vila foi totalmente destruída!

Yosaku – Vejo que você gosta muito daquela garota... tudo bem te ajudarei no treinamento.

Caio – Obrigado! Ela é a única coisa de importante que restou para mim... eu quero ter força o suficiente para protegê-la, não quero que ela morra, ela é muito importante para mim...

Yosaku – Entendo, te treinarei, mais meu treinamento não é tão fácil, vejo que você é habilidoso, controla duas espadas, mais por hora vamos apenas usar uma.

Então Caio e Yosaku puxam uma espada e começa a duelar a noite inteira.

Yosaku – Muito bem, você é muito bom no combate corpo a corpo, vamos ver se você também é bom em usar magia com sua espada.

Assim Yosaku e Caio se afastam do dojo e vão ate as montanhas continuar seu treinamento, Caio rapidamente sai correndo em direção de Yosaku e lança uma enorme bola de fogo saindo da espada.

Caio – FIRE BALL!!

Yosaku – um ataque assim é muito fácil de se esquivar, tem que se concentrar mais, você é muito habilidoso o que falta é experiência!

Então logo o dia amanhece e ambos ainda estão de pé treinando

Yosaku – Vejo que você controla o fogo muito bem! Parabéns

Caio – Vamos continuar eu não cansei ainda...

Yosaku – não adiantara nada, temos que descansar agora...

Então ambos voltam para o dojo e vão deitar, levantaram apenas na hora de almoçar. Que comeram uma comida muito boa feita pela esposa de Yosaku.

Yosaku – Caio e Jéssica, hoje a tarde teremos treinamento, não querem ficar para treinar também??

Jéssica – Será um prazer!!

Caio – Concordo, vai ser um grande prazer conhecer seus alunos.

Então após o almoço os 3 se dirigem a entrada do dojo onde tinham vários alunos, a maioria parecia ser jovem, mais eram muito talentosos.

Yosaku – Jéssica, quer lutar também?

Caio – é Jéssica lute um pouco você está precisando se divertir um pouco

Jéssica – tudo bem lutarei...

Então Jéssica pega uma espada de bambu e luta contra um jovem de em media 12 anos, muito forte, mais não se comparava a Jéssica, que rapidamente desapareceu e apareceu atrás de seu adversário o acertando nas pernas fazendo-o cair, logo põe a espada no pescoço do jovem caído.

Yosaku – muito bem, Jéssica ganhou, Caio sua vez.

Caio – OK!

Então Caio vai ao centro contra um jovem de aproximadamente 15 anos, era loiro dos olhos verdes, ao inicio da luta ele avança rapidamente contra Caio que apenas defende os seus ataques, até que Caio vai para a direita fazendo com que seu inimigo passe direto, então Caio o acerta na barriga fazendo-o cair no chão

Yosaku – muito bem! Movimento rápido Caio meus parabéns, agora é a vez de vocês dois Caio e Jéssica, lutem, quero ver quem é melhor.

Caio – C...COMO?! você quer que eu e a jéssica lute?

Jéssica – Tudo bem, lutaremos.

Então Jéssica vai ao meio e logo leva Caio junto, ambos puxam suas espadas de bambu, Jéssica rapidamente tenta ultrapassar Caio e aparecer atrás, mais é parada pela sua espada que fica na altura de seu pescoço, Caio logo avança contra Jéssica que apenas se defende, rapidamente Jéssica segura a espada de Caio e o ataca, Caio faz o mesmo e segura a espada de Jéssica, ambos largam rapidamente e se deslocam para trás, Caio rapidamente avança com ataques rápidos, Jéssica sem perder muito tempo faz o mesmo, e a luta vai se prolongando até que Caio da um salto e vai acertar Jéssica pelo ar que rapidamente ergue sua espada para acerta-lo, mais é surpreendida com a decida rápida de Caio ficando em baixo dela, e logo acerta Jéssica na barriga, mais Jéssica rapidamente desse sua espada e acerta Caio na cabeça fazendo ambos caírem no chão.

Yosaku – Tudo bem por hoje é só! Caio, Jéssica quero que vocês fiquem um pouco mais para mim poder treina-los será possível?

Caio – Claro!

Jéssica – gostei da idéia...

Então assim ambos ficam lá mais ou menos 1 mês sendo treinado por ele.

Caio – Obrigado sensei agora vamos fazer o que realmente viemos fazer aqui, acabar com Xion!

Yosaku – não acho que vocês possam derrota-lo ainda... mais se verem meu aluno por lá o diga que se ele quiser voltar, as portas estarão abertas para ele, sigam pela rota ao leste e chegarão a vila onde mora o primeiro capitão.

Caio e Jéssica agora vão em direção ao primeiro capitão.


	3. Chapter 3

Terceiro Capítulo

Uchiha Caio e Hatake Jessica estavam chegando na próxima vila, quando vêem uma pessoa sendo perseguida por soldados. Ela acaba se esbarrando em Jessica que a encara.

- desculpa... – diz a pessoa, e sai correndo.

- não gostei dela...

Quando chegam na vila, já estava para anoitecer; como estavam cansados da viajem vão procurar algum lugar para descansar quando...

- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE FOMOS ROUBADOS!! EU MATO ELAAAAA! – grita Jessica.

- ficar brava não vai ajudar em nada... – diz Caio aparentemente calmo.

- é mesmo... Mas se eu achar ela eu mato! – diz Jessica batendo o pé.

Já estava de noite, e os dois ainda procuravam um lugar para descansar, a vila era deserta nesse horário, não se encontrava ninguém nas ruas. Andando por elas acabam encontrando um senhor e sua esposa; ele diz ser o dono do dojo daquela vila.

- boa noite! – cumprimenta o senhor se curvando.

- boa noite! – diz Jessica e Caio.

- o que fazem por aqui há essas horas? É perigoso!

- estamos procurando um lugar para ficar... Pois fomos roubados... – diz Caio abaixando a cabeça.

- eu sou dono de um dojo, vocês poderiam passar a noite lá...

-obrigado mesmo! – diz Jessica sentada na calçada.

Todos estavam indo para o dojo quando de cima de um telhado cai uma garota no Caio.

- aahh... Eu to no céu? – diz Caio com a garota encima dele.

- ah me desculpe! – diz a garota encapuzada, Jessica reconhece a voz da garota puxando a capa dela.

- então foi você que nos roubou!

- o que são vocês? Nossa... Olá... – diz sorrindo.

- AH EU TE MATOO!

Enfim todos acabam indo para o dojo do senhor. Chegando lá a esposa do senhor prepara um jantar, assim todos se reúnem na sala. Jessica ainda estava brava pelo o ocorrido, Caio nem liga para aquilo, ele apenas se preocupa em saber quem é o Capitão daquela vila; assim eles fazem perguntas ao senhor.

- então... Não nos cumprimentamos, sou Uchiha Caio e essa é Hatake Jessica. – ele estende a mão cumprimentando-o.

- sou Nara Lorena... Obrigado pelo jantar! – cumprimenta.

- sou Suiichyro, dono desse dojo e essa é minha esposa. Então o que jovens como vocês fazem nessa vila?

- estamos atrás do Capitão, queremos informações sobre um cara chamado Xion! – diz Caio já se servindo.

- oh! Vocês são corajosos, pois o Capitão dessa vila é muito forte! O meu melhor aluno não conseguiu nem ser o 7° do esquadrão. Ele era um garoto esforçado, mas quando entrou para o esquadrão começou a ficar estranho e só pensava em poder! – diz o homem com um olhar triste.

- eu faria de tudo por poder... – diz Jessica, que até agora estava apenas escutando a conversa.

- não é a toa que é assassina... – diz Lorena com um tom de ironia.

- é, mas você não pensou duas vezes para nos roubar sua ladra... – retruca Jessica.

- ASSASSINA!

- LADRA!

- já chega! – completa Caio; assim o silencio predomina por alguns segundos.

- hunf... – Jessica vai para a cozinha ajudando a senhora a levar as louças, enquanto isso Caio e Lorena continua a conversar com Suiichyro.

- então, você não o encontrou mais? – pergunta Lorena.

E logo termina e todos vão dormir; Jessica começa a rolar na cama, se lembrando de tudo o que aconteceu no jantar e em suas palavras. Sem conseguir dormir ela levanta começa a andar pelo corredor, quando vê Caio dormindo em um sofá. – Tenho motivos para querer poder... – Jessica diz olhando para Caio, e continua a andar pelo corredor; ele abre os olhos por um momento vendo Jessica se dirigindo a sala, mas logo volta a dormir. Passando pela sala aonde Lorena dormia Jessica sai da casa, ela acorda e vê ela saindo, quando por um grito acorda toda a rua.

- SOCORRO!

Todos saem para ver o que estava acontecendo, Caio e Lorena correm, pois viram Jessica saindo e quando chegam lá fora vêem Jessica segurando uma espada curta que estava banhada em sangue e um corpo esquartejado no chão.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Quarto Capitulo

Caio estava paralisado, seus braços e suas pernas não se moviam, apenas acompanhava com os olhos o sangue em que estava na espada de Jéssica. Lorena não olha com tanto espanto, apesar de ver o homem esquartejado em sua frente. Os moradores apareceram e começou a grande confusão, Jéssica não consegue se mexer, apenas fica parada. Os guardas que mantinham a paz naquele vilarejo prenderam Jéssica, cautelosamente retiram a espada de sua mão e com algemas a levam a uma cela, que mais parece um pequeno quarto com grades. As pessoas começaram gritar e chamar ela de assassina.

"Hatake Jéssica, acusada de assassinato na vila da música", essas foram às palavras do guardas que protegiam o povo de ladrões e outras pessoas que ameacem a vila.

Após toda a confusão, todos voltaram para suas casas, Jéssica foi parar na cela na pequena cadeia que lá existia. Ela parecia abatida, sentada no chão apenas se escutava as lagrimas caindo no chão e os ranger dos dentes.

Uchiha Caio e Nara Lorena, estavam sendo interrogados. Caio apenas fala o necessário, Lorena pouco sabe dela, e não pode ajudá-los. Eles estavam saindo de lá, quando Caio a vê dentro da cela.

Jéssica: Caio... – diz enxugando as lagrimas que caiam do rosto.

Caio: Por que você fez isso... EU NÃO TE ENTENDO... SE FOR PODER QUE VOCÊ QUERIA, ENTÃO TREINASSE, MAS TIRAR A VIDA DE PESSOAS INOCENTES! – Caio fala gritando, colocando a mão sobre o rosto. Lorena apenas observa.

Jéssica: Você não acretida em mim? – Jéssica se levanta, colocando as mãos na grade. E o local fica em absoluto silêncio...

Jéssica: CAIO VOCÊ NÃO ACREDITA EM MIM?

Caio:... ... Vamos Lorena... – Caio segura a mão de Lorena, puxando-a de lá. Jéssica senta encostando as costas na grade e começa a chorar.

Os dois chegam na casa do senhor Suiichyro, todos estão sérios, Caio não fala nada, apenas entra e vai se deitar, Lorena fica na varanda, olhando as estrelas.

A noite novamente volta a ficar silenciosa, mas não demora o sol começa a aparecer clareando as belas praias da vila.

Logo de manhã, Caio se levanta e vai até a cozinha, ele vê Suiichyro conversando com uma pessoa, mais quando ele percebe Caio, fecha a porta e entra rapidamente.

Suiichyro: Bom dia Uchiha-san! – diz ele, levando as mãos às costas.

Caio: algum problema senhor Suiichyro? O senhor parece um pouco pálido, ou será que está escondendo algo? – Caio retira uma kunai de sua mochilinha, levando-a próximo ao rosto do homem.

Suiichyro: D-deve ser sua imaginação Uchiha-san...

Caio: espero que seja... – se retirando da cozinha indo pro jardim, onde Lorena está sentada.

Jéssica não consegue dormir, fica sentada numa pequena cama que tem dentro da cela, seu olhar estava longe, na verdade um olhar triste, na sua cabeça aquela cena, o homem morto e Caio lhe desprezando.

Jéssica: porque tem que ser assim?

Alguém aparece do lado de fora da cela, Jéssica se levanta. Era um homem de cabelos azul escuro, seus olhos eram da cor do céu, usando uma capa preta e uma katana, encostando-se à grade.

Jéssica: quem é você? – olhando, se levanta.

O homem olha, e sorrindo fala. – Me chame de Yue.

Jéssica: o que você qué aqui?

Yue: você! – ao falar isso, sacando sua espada, corta as barras de ferro, seu ataque foi tão rápido que Jéssica não conseguiu acompanhar.

Jéssica:... – Yue entra na cela e da um soco no estomago de Jéssica, levando-a daquele lugar.

Alguns guardas escutam o barulho e quando vêem, Yue já tinha fugido com ela.

A noticia se espalha rápido, todos já sabem inclusive Caio e Lorena.

Os dois voltaram pra cela onde ela estava, Caio olhava a grade toda fatiada, Lorena afirma ter sido cortada de fora para dentro. Caio olha para Suiichyro que acompanhou eles até lá; ele não parecia nada surpreso com o que aconteceu. Caio olha pra Lorena, ela logo entende o recado, os dois chamam Suiichyro para fora, para terem uma conversa em particular.

Caio: CONTA AGORA, QUEM FEZ ISSO COM ELA? – Suiichyro estava amarrado, Lorena com uma espada ia passando-a no pescoço dele fazendo ele falar tudo o que sabia.

Suiichyro: E-espera, por favor, n-não me mate. Eu sou apenas um servo do capitão dessa vila. Ele soube que vocês viriam, então ele forjou tudo isso. – Suiichyro começa a tremer, falando a historia toda pede desculpas e implora para eles deixarem ele vivo. – Então, fingimos ser donos daquele dojo para atrair vocês até nós. Quando tivemos aquela conversa no jantar, pedi para minha esposa ir contar o que Jéssica tinha falado. A maior intenção do meu senhor era separar vocês e trazer um de vocês pro lado dele. E ela foi a mais fácil de enganar, quem matou aquele homem foi o melhor soldado do nosso senhor, seu nome é Yue. Agora que contei tudo vocês vão me soltar não é?

Caio: vocês fizeram isso... – Caio olha com ódio pra o senhor, com toda a raiva da um soco nele.

Lorena: acho que você matou ele literalmente...¬¬ – olhando.

Caio: vamos! Temos que encontrá-la!

Lorena: agora até eu fiquei com dó daquela assassina...

N/A--------

aewww o/ quarto capítulo da minha fic viva \o/

peço desculpas pelo meu 'otimo' portuges... mas é q naum sou boa msm na lingua portuguesa... -- onegai, por favor, please... por fazer sejam comprienciveis! continuem lendo,espero q gostem!


	5. Chapter 5

Quinto Capítulo

"O luar é belo junto das estrelas, principalmente quando acompanhado de uma dama mais bela ainda".

"Mesmo que ainda não a encontraste, buscarei nos mais profundos sofrimentos, do sorriso da pessoa não amada".

Jéssica estava dormindo, Yue estava sentado ao seu lado, falando algumas poesias que tinha criado. Seu olhar atento às movimentos da garota, praticamente sussurrando para não acordá-la; o sorriso em seu rosto entregava a alegria de tê-la lá ao seu lado mesmo que seja descansando.

Caio e Lorena chegam em um castelo que ficava a beira do mar.

O castelo era enorme, seus portões de tamanho desproporcional davam a impressão de ser mais uma muralha.

Poucos guardas estavam vigiando, a grande maioria fica dentro dele para a proteção interna. Lorena entra primeiro, dois guardas estavam de vigia, então ela vai pra cima deles, pulando no primeiro arrancando a sua cabeça. O outro saca uma espada, correndo em "zig zag", Lorena pega três kunais, uma acertando o rosto do guarda, ele ainda vai pra cima dela. Pulando ela apóia o pé no ombro dele e com a outra perna da uma joelhada nas costas. Caio entra atento, sendo surpreendido pelas costas por um ataque de lança. Seu ombro é ferido, se abaixando desvia de outro ataque, o guarda se aproxima para atacar Caio diretamente, quando é morto por duas kunais, uma perfura seu pescoço e outra seu coração.

Lorena: esses caras são chatos hein, que problemático... Você está bem? – levantando Caio que estava ainda sentado no chão. – mais atenção, você está tão distraído!

Caio: estou preocupado, aqui está muito quieto...

Lorena apenas afirma balançando a cabeça, os dois continuam a entrar no castelo. Por dentro nem parecia um castelo, nas paredes quadros e pinturas, tinha estatuas esculpidas, flores, e no salão principal uma pequena fonte.

Caio apenas olha, das escadas descia uns cinqüenta soldados, na frente homens de espada, após lança e por ultimo ficaram uns dez com atiradeiras.

Caio: parece que estavam esperando.

Lorena: preferia biscoitos com chá, em vez de soldados...

Caio: capota... Argh... Vamos!

Os soldados de espada vão pra cima de Caio, as espadas eram finas e longas, parecia mais de esgrima. Caio se desvia de todos os ataque, puxando uma mesa e tacando encima deles, juntando suas mãos uma energia é concentrada lançando uma bola de fogo. – Fire Hell!

O fogo começa a destruir tudo, queimando uma pilastra que cai encima dos soldados, mas três desviam cercando-o e atacando frontalmente. Caio com o ombro ferido, não consegue segurar com firmeza a espada, conseguindo apenas defender dois ataques, mas agachando desvia forçando o inimigo a matar seu companheiro. – To quase terminando... – diz Caio com a mão esquerda em seu ombro ferido.

Lorena parte pra cima dos soldados de lança, por ser grande a arma dos soldados eles não consegue atacar por ela se mover muito rápido, deixando-os confusos; com uma garra de metal, ela corta as costas do soldado, sangue é espalhado por todos os lados, agachando da uma rasteira nos três da frente, colocando as mãos no chão, rodando as pernas derruba os outros. Descendo as pernas e levantando o tronco. A garra começa a emitir sons, alguns raios começam a aumentar, com toda sua força soca o chão com as garras. – Breaking Lighting!- Os pisos de pedra são levantados e aos poucos viram pó por uma corrente elétrica, assim também matando os soldados.

Assim apenas sobrando os arqueiros que estavam ainda nas escadas, ao grito de um deles começam a engatilhar as atiradeiras, Caio e Lorena se preparam para desviar das flechas que seriam lançadas, eles são interrompidos por uma mulher, da qual eles a chamam de capitão. Os dois a olham, Caio não se mexe nem um centímetro, olhando fixamente a mulher.

De cabelos compridos e lisos, seus olhos cor de mel chamam a atenção de todos, seu corpo era algo fora do comum, a única palavra que seria justa a lhe descrever é "sexy".

Loira, com roupas pretas colada, usando apenas um "top" e mini-saia, chega dos fundos da escada segurando uma taça de vinho, dando risadas ao ver que seus soldados foram mortos por apenas duas pessoas. – Isso está ficando interessante... – diz colocando a taça numa mesinha que lá tinha.

Lorena olhava pra Caio, quase dando risadas ao ver o rosto dele todo vermelho, ela chega ao seu lado dando um tapa.

Lorena: acorda ou, não é hora de ficar sonhando aí.

Caio: t-ta bom...

O clima muda totalmente quando Yue aparece, ele aparece sorrindo, e em suas mãos o prendedor de cabelos da Jéssica.

Yue: parece que a visita já chegou, pena que a Jéssica ainda está desacordada. – sorrindo. – Capitão, gostaria de lutar com eles, antes que ela desperte.

Caio segura a espada estendendo o braço na frente de Lorena, mostrando que ele que iria lutar primeiro.

Caio: Lorena vá e busque a Jéssica, deixe que eu cuido deles! – antes de terminar de falar Lorena corre já subindo as escadas, jogando algumas kunais, Caio vai pra cima do Capitão, quando Caio vê Lorena sendo lançada escada a baixo, ela cai sem apoio no chão batendo a cabeça em um pedaço da pilastra que estava derrubada. Quando ele para e começa a voltar é atingido por um ataque do Capitão, a espada longa e fina estava banhada de sangue. A ferida feita em Caio é profunda e Lorena está desacordada com um ferimento na cabeça...

N/A------------------

hehehe mais um epi! estou postando rapido pq ja escrevi uns... 50 aproximadamente ' e vou postando aos poucos...

Espero q estejem gostando


	6. Chapter 6

Sexto Capítulo

Yue começa a descer as escadas, seu sorriso se assemelha a de uma criança, seu jeito e modo de falar são tão puros e inocentes, mas isso muda quando seu dever é... – Mate-os. – diz a mulher sorridente.

Caio se levanta, respirando fundo, a dor era muito forte, Yue continuava ir a sua direção. Lorena acorda, seu corpo estava pesado, mesmo assim se levanta indo a direção às escadas.

Yue: você não cansa? Por que faz isso?

Lorena: e-ela é minha amiga... E... Eu não vo de-desistir de salvá-la... – com dificuldade de respirar, o sangue não para de escorrer de sua ferida.

De seu sorriso simpático, para uma cara espantada; Yue estava ficando irritado com aquelas palavras, sem piedade vai com tudo pra cima de Lorena. Ela apenas fecha os olhos, Yue é parado por Caio que usa sua espada para defender.

Caio: Vá!

Lorena passa a manga de sua blusa limpando o sangue e sobe muito rápido, o capitão continua apenas vendo o que acontecia, sua alegria aumenta quando vê seus soldados atirando flechas em Lorena, ela desvia de algumas, mas cai novamente.

- Será que tudo vai acabar assim? Não vo poder ajudar a pessoa que mais amo?...- Caio diz pra si mesmo.

Lorena estava caída novamente e Caio lutando com Yue, o Capitão pega sua espada, colocando sobre o pescoço de Lorena. – É seu fim!

Um ar gelado começa a se espalhar pelo local, o capitão é lançado escada a baixo; Lorena olha quando vê era ela. De cabelos soltos iam um pouco mais dos ombros, castanhos e enrolados, desce as escadas; estava descalça e com um vestido fino de seda.

- voltei...

O Capitão se levanta, olhando com ódio, seus cabelos de louros vão ficando meio avermelhados. – Parece que não deu certo meu genjutsu. – Jéssica aparece, indo até Lorena pede sua espada, continuando a descê-las.

Jéssica: você está bem Uchiha-kun?

Caio: melhor agora Hatake-chan... – sorrindo diz pra Jéssica, agora está mais tranqüilo para lutar.

Jéssica não perde tempo, vai pra cima do Capitão; Caio da um chute em Yue, depois enfincando a espada no chão. O lugar quase todo destruído, Yue olha para Jéssica lutando com seu capitão, suas mãos começam a tremer, e uma dor de cabeça começa, Caio aproveita a brecha e parte pra cima, ele da outro chute, Yue segura seu pé, então com o outro ele gira e da um mortal chutando Yue até as escadas, assim começando a sair sangue de sua boca. Jéssica está encima do capitão, a espada curta em suas mãos forma uma katana de gelo, com ataques rápidos não o deixa revidar os golpes, aproveita dando uma rasteira. O capitão cai, sua espada estava nas mãos de Jéssica.

Jéssica: onde está o verdadeiro capitão? – diz Jéssica colocando sua mão no ombro do Capitão, e com a espada no pescoço dele, e assim começa a congelar o ombro.

Caio coloca a mão em seu tórax ferido, começa a sentir tontura por ter perdido muito sangue, não demorando cai no chão. Yue se levanta, a dor continua, sua cabeça parece que vai explodir, quando Lorena coloca sua mão em seu ombro.

Lorena: kai!

Yue desmaia, Lorena sorrindo segura seu corpo... – Nii-san... Yuri-san...

A luta agora é de Jéssica, o capitão a empurra cortando apenas seu próprio cabelo. – Você vai me pagar...

Jéssica: vem... – com o dedo indicador a chama provocando.

A luta não dura muito tempo, o capitão tenta usar genjutsu, e Jéssica não cai em nenhum.

Jéssica: essa luta acabou...

A espada começa a ficar maior, com espinhos de gelo. – Spike Sword of Ice God!

Com apenas um golpe Jéssica corta um braço dela fora, o chão é lavado em sangue, o tecido branco de seu vestido é tingido de vermelho.

- Onde está o capitão? – sussurra Jéssica no ouvido da mulher, na qual a espada atravessa-lhe com facilidade.

- m-morto... – sussurra.

Jéssica: FALA MAIS ALTO! Alexia...

Alexia: EU O MATEI! MATEI MEU IRMÃO!

Jéssica:... Morra...

O castelo começa a desmoronar, tudo vai chão a baixo.

Nara Lorena, Uchiha Caio e Hatake Jéssica estavam na praia, o sol começa a nascer.

Jéssica: muito bonito aqui né?

Caio: bonito é, mas se eu não me tratar vou morrer...

Lorena: vai ter hemorragia...

Caio: e ele o que fazemos com ele?

Jéssica: isso resolve depois! '

Caio: vamos pra vila...

Lorena: yosh! – sentada com Yue apoiando sua cabeça no seu colo.

Jéssica: parece que acabou...

Fim – Vila da Música.

- Um pouco sobre eles – Historia dentro da historia.

Capitão: Alex

Sub.Capitã: Alexia

Alex foi o Primeiro capitão da vila da musica, sempre gentil cuidava do povo. Ele tinha uma irmã gêmea chamada Alexia. Eles eram especialistas em genjutsu, eram capazes de controlar varias pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Alexia, sub-capitã queria mudar tudo o que o irmão construiu, ela não aceitava a vida fácil e alegre que tinha as pessoas. Eles perderam seus pais quando pequenos e foram criados pelo irmão de Suiichyro. Morto também por Alexia.

Alex era moreno, tinha olhos claros, seu físico era de um homem normal, tinha 1,80m e uma força incrível, morreu por causa de um genjutsu que sua irmã criou, esse genjutsu fazia a pessoa cometer suicídio. Assim tomando o lugar do irmão, e morta por Jéssica.

Pode ser comentado nos próximos episódios.


	7. Chapter 7

Sétimo Capítulo

O dia começa muito bonito, quando chegam na vila, escutam um som, parecia um canto que vinha do mar, o movimento as ondas batendo nas rochas faz um som agradável de se escutar, isso só era possível de se escutar nas manhãs.

Jéssica: agora entendo o por que desse nome "vila da musica!".

Todos olham pra ela, parecia feliz, coisa difícil de se acontecer. Caio fica olhando ela, Lorena puxa Yue e começam a andar mais rápido.

Lorena: então nii-san quero te mostrar uma coisa, nós vamos à frente, ok?

Yue: yosh! Vamos! – os dois foram correndo até a vila, deixando Caio e Jéssica sozinhos.

Ele chega do lado dela, Jéssica leva as mãos para trás, o vento balançava seu cabelo e o vestido.

Caio: Jéssica eu queria falar com você...

Jéssica: Pode falar! – se aproximando dele.

Caio: queria pedir descul... – Jéssica interrompe Caio colocando seu dedo indicador nos lábios dele.

Jéssica: já acabou... Não se preocupe! – Jéssica abraça Caio. – Vamos? Quero tirar essa roupa... '- diz Jéssica puxando-o pelo braço.

Então todos se reúnem, Jéssica se troca, coloca uma blusa preta sem manga, usando um short que ia até o joelho preto também; seu cabelo esta com uma transa.

Jéssica: AEW! Agora me sinto bem mais confortável!

Caio olhando logo falar pra si mesmo. – você estava bonita de vestido. Ficando com o rosto vermelho. Yue chega com Lorena, os dois tinham ido comprar remédios e ataduras para as feridas, quando ele vê Jéssica, corre até ela a abraçando.

Yue: COMO VOCÊ ESTÁ LINDA! Apesar de que você com aquele vestido estava mais bonita...- Jéssica fica vermelha com o comentário, Caio apenas olha pra Yue que continuava a elogiar.

Lorena: toma cuidado pra ele não roubar ela de você! – diz Lorena indo até os dois que estavam conversando.

Caio: até parece que eu ligo pra isso... – com o rosto vermelho vai até eles.

Jéssica começa a fazer os curativos neles, Suiichyro também vai até lá para se desculpar e pedir perdão a Jéssica.

Ao entardecer todos estavam prontos para seguir caminho até a próxima vila. Caio consegue arrumar um mapa que leva até ela; eles saem da vila, seguindo por uma floresta, a caminhada será longa.

Para chegar na próxima vila eles terão que andar por três dias aproximadamente pra chegar no porto, aonde viajaram de navio e enfim chegar na Vila das Águas.

Já anoitecendo, eles procuram um lugar aonde poderiam descansar essa noite, andando ainda eles encontram uma pequena cachoeira no meio da mata.

Jéssica: AEWWWWWWW! Que bom, viva! – pulando de um lado pro outro. Caio e Yue começa a armar as barracas; Jéssica olha pra Lorena, sorrindo começa a correr indo para a cachoeira, Lorena logo entende o recado e vai também para se banhar.

Jéssica e Lorena: SE VOCÊS NOS ESPIAR, NÓS TE MATAMOS!!!!

Caio: sim... --'

Yue: ah! Se eu for vou querer ver só a Jéssica, que graça ver minha irmã? – Lorena da um chute nele, Yue cai do morro. Caio fica só olhando os dois, deixando-o de lado e continuando a montar as barracas.

As duas se vão, Yue volta, começando a ajudar o Caio. Terminando eles sentam esperando elas voltarem para poder comer algo.

Por causa da longa viagem compraram bastante comida, assim começando a arrumar o jantar.

Yue: o que está te preocupando? – conversando com o Caio, mais ainda atento ao arrumar as coisas.

Caio: não quero mais que as duas se machuquem. Estava pensando em deixá-las em um lugar seguro e continuar a viagem.

Yue: elas vão te matar se escutar isso, mas não posso querer mandar na vida dela, se ela quiser ir ela vai... – Terminando se senta em um toco que tinha lá.

Caio: você não se preocupa delas se machucarem? Você não liga se a Jéssica se machucar?! – segurando o ombro de Yue.

Yue: VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU NÃO ME PREOCUPO? VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU CONSIGO COLOCAR A CABEÇA NO MEU TRAVESSEIRO E DORMIR EM PAZ SEM PENSAR QUE QUASE MATEI MINHA IRMÃ? – Yue se levanta, se apoiando em uma arvore, seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas, Caio abaixa a cabeça.

Jéssica e Lorena voltam, as duas estão conversando numa boa, parece que ficam amigas.

Lorena: então ele falou que... – as duas chegam olhando o clima pesado que estava no momento.

Jéssica: vocês estão com dor de barriga?

Todos olham pra ela...

Jéssica: ah... Deixa quieto... ¬¬

Então começam a jantar, o silêncio chega a deixar todos sem graça, até quando...

Jéssica: to com sono...

Lorena: também...

Todos olham quando reparam, eles só tinham três barracas, Yue não tinha uma por que estava na vila já.

Jéssica: ... E...

Caio: ... Agora...

Lorena: ... O que...

Yue: ... Faremos? – Todos olham um para o outro e começam a rir, mais isso acaba rápido.

Jéssica: vamos ter que dividir...

Lorena: tive uma idéia! Caio e Jéssica dormem junto, o Yue dorme nessa e eu naquela. – apontando para as barracas.

Jéssica: O QUE? MAIS COMO VOCE VAI RESOLVENDO ISSO ASSIM...?

Yue: YOSH! Sem brigas não me importo de dividir a minha barraca com a Jéssica

Caio: O que... – Caio puxa Yue pela camisa.

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

Oitavo Capítulo

Caio e Jéssica ficam com seus rostos vermelhos naquele momento. Lorena apenas sorri colocando a mão sobre o ombro do irmão.

Yue: então vamos fazer assim, sorteamos e veremos quem vai ficar nas barracas o ultimo que sobrar fica de guarda, apesar de estarmos na mata estamos dentro do campo inimigo, como mostra o mapa, essas florestas já são territórios da Vila da Água. – Todos olham pra Yue espantados, pra quem sempre brincava, ele foi serio e determinado naquela opinião.

Jessica: muito bem! Acho que não a necessidade de fazer um sorteio, eu fico como guarda, na hora que me cansar troco com um de vocês, sem problemas?

Yue: yosh! – se dirigindo até a barraca.

Caio: muito bem, então boa noite!

Lorena: ok! Eu troco com você depois!

Jessica: boa noite!

O silencio aumenta, Jessica fica olhando as poucas estrelas que tinha no céu, com uma coberta em seus ombros se esquenta sem muita dificuldade. Abrindo a sua bolsa, pega um retrato aonde tinha sua família, ela se sente orgulhosa por saber que sua família lutou até o ultimo instante da vida deles. Eles acordam e seguem caminho, após toda essa caminhada eles finalmente chegam no porto; era enorme o lugar, tinha barcos de luxo e alguns simples, com a passagem que receberam da Vila da Musica, viajariam num barco bem arrumado, não era o melhor, mas já estava ótimo para eles.

O mar era muito bonito, todos estavam muito bem na viagem, ninguém passou mal; o capitão avisa que teriam aproximadamente dois dias e uma noite de viagem. A calmaria acaba quando uma tempestade começa.

Capitão: não se preocupem essas chuvas logo vai acabar, tentem manter-se calmos e segurem em algo. Caio estava se segurando em uma corda que tinha, uma criança não consegue se segurar, e acaba indo parar na frente do barco, Caio solta a corda que estava amarrada e passa uma ponta para Jessica; amarrando o menino na corda, Jessica começa puxá-lo. São e salvo o garoto vai com a mãe, mas Caio agora estava no lugar do garoto, Jessica taca a corda pra ele, mas uma onda balança o barco jogando Caio ao mar, Jessica não consegue segurar a corda acabando caindo também. Estava de noite quando a chuva para, o capitão pede ajuda informando duas pessoas ao mar, mesmo assim demoraria um dia para o barco chegar.

Com a tempestade Caio e Jessica foram parar em uma ilha deserta, os dois acordam na praia, com a luta na Vila da Musica Caio ainda estava machucado, sua ferida abre novamente.

Jessica: você está bem? – se levantando, sua perna estava meio dormente, a corda na qual estava segurando acabou se amarando na perna. A perna estava com marcas da corda que ficou amarrada com a tempestade, mas nada de tão grave.

Caio: estou, mas acho que a ferida abriu... – deitado coloca a mão sobre o abdome.

Jessica se levanta, ajudando Caio a encostar-se numa pedra que tinha lá. Não tendo muito recurso, Jessica rasga um pedaço da bermuda, e enrolando nele para estancar o sangramento. Estava anoitecendo e Caio começou a ficar febril, procurando um lugar bom parar ficar, eles acham uma pequena caverna. Caio fica lá enquanto Jessica procura madeira pra fazer uma fogueira; já acendida os dois ficam lá dentro, a febre de Caio piora, para deixar ele quente, Jessica abraça-o, puxando para perto de seu corpo.

Lorena e Yue estavam bem no barco, o dia clareia, e eles continuam a viagem, quando chegam na vila, pegam o barco de resgate e voltam pro mar, o Capitão desse barco, supôs que eles estariam próximos a um conjunto de ilhas que ficam perto de lá. Quando eles chegam e encontram os dois, os médicos que estavam presentes examinaram o ferimento de Caio e a perna de Jessica.

Medico: bom trabalho, se não tivesse estancado o sangue ele poderia estar morto agora! – em uma cama Caio dormia, e Jessica estava sentada e o medico estava enfaixando sua perna. – Não se preocupe, foi apenas uma queimadura que a corda fez na sua perna.

Jessica: tudo bem. Fico mais tranqüila em saber que ele esta melhor, o resto é resto!

Yue: Jessicaaaaaaaaaaa! Você está bem? Eu não dormi de tanta preocupação! – abraçando.

Lorena: que mentira, ele dormiu que nem uma pedra... ¬¬

Yue: malvada! 

Jessica: se quiser brigar, que briguem em outro lugar! Vocês não estão vendo que ele está dormindo? – diz num tom bravo, se retirando do quarto logo em seguida.

Lorena olha pra ele, sorrindo; Yue senta na cadeira abaixa a cabeça e fica um pouco serio. – Acho que eu deveria ter procurado eles ainda no dia em que caíram no mar...

Lorena: mesmo querendo tirar esse ar pesado, você se preocupa né! Fazer o que, ser sempre bonzinho não faz seu tipo... Yuri, fique aqui, eu vou falar com ela.

Yue: me chame de Yue, esse nome Yuri, é como se nunca tivesse tido ele, me faz sentir mal... – sorrindo.

Continua!


	9. Chapter 9

Nono Capítulo.

Logo eles chegam novamente até a vila.

A vila era muito agitada, com muitas lojas, mercados, e muita gente andando e falando.

Yue: nossa... Isso que é cidade né! – olhando tudo, muito surpreso.

Jéssica: o mais importante é achar um lugar para passar a noite! – diz Jéssica, parecia muito cansada.

Caio: Vocês duas procuram o lugar pra dormir, eu e o Yue vamos dar uma olhada por ai! – sorrindo, já recuperado digamos.

Eles se separam, Jessica vai atrás das coisas, Lorena começa a recolher informações com moradores e vendedores. Um pequeno garoto entrega em suas mãos um papel, nele conta que haverá uma festa na qual o Capitão daquela vila se casara.

Lorena: aqui parece bem pacifico!

Vendedor: minha jovem, esse lugar é o melhor para se morar! Nosso Capitão é um bom rapaz! – exclama o senhor que sorrindo fala.

Lorena: é verdade que aqui tem uma biblioteca? – sorrindo fala.

Vendedor: sim e é a melhor e maior de todo o continente! – apontando e explicando onde fica o lugar para Lorena, que logo segue esse caminho.

Caio e Yue passeiam pela vila. A vila era conhecida pelas suas termas, pois nela tinha um vulcão adormecido; muitas pessoas vão até essa vila apenas para se banhar nessas águas.

Caio: TERMASSSSSSS!!!!!! -

Yue: DE MAISSSSSSS!!!!!!! -

Jéssica encontra uma pensão, lá conversa com a dona.

Dona: sim, daqui uma semana terá o mais esperado baile, por que vocês não ficam pra festa? Será muito bonita!

Jéssica: é que estamos procurando o Capitão dessa vila, queremos ter uma conversa com ele. – Jéssica vai seguindo a mulher que a leva ate os quartos.

Dona: o Capitão é uma boa pessoa, ele nos protege das ambições de Xion! – a senhora sorrindo da as chaves pra Jéssica.

Jéssica: muito obrigado, ficaremos com os quartos!

Lorena olha a enorme entrada da biblioteca, ela deveria ter uns três andares, ela imagina a quantidade de livros que lá tem. Entrando pela porta da frente, esbarra em um moço que de lá saia com alguns livros.

Lorena: me desculpe! Estava distraída. – colocando a mão na cabeça.

Garoto: tudo bem com a senhorita? – o rosto do rapaz fica todo vermelho ao ver Lorena, suas mãos começam a transpirar.

Lorena: a estou bem! E você se machucou?

Garoto: não... Mil desculpas senhorita, e tenha um bom dia!

Ele sai correndo, Lorena começa a rir de ver o modo em que o rapaz se desculpava, ao entrar fica maravilhada com os livros e já pega cinco para ler. – Aqui deve ter coisas falando sobre as ilhas nas quais teremos que ir...

Jéssica deita na cama, o quarto era bem simples, mas muito bonito e confortável, ela estava ainda preocupada com Caio que não tinha se recuperado totalmente.

Jéssica: vou atrás deles!

Saindo se encontra com eles, com marcas de socos e aranhões, Jéssica logo imagina aonde eles teriam ido, apenas começou a rir. Os três vão almoçar, não encontraram Lorena em lugar nenhum e morrendo de fome decidiram ir sem ela.

Lorena começa a ir até uma pequena lagoa, era um campo aberto, a lagoa era feita por uma cachoeira e lá tinha uma arvore enorme a sua sombra era gigante. Ela vai até lá para ler os livros, quando encontra alguem com um livro no rosto.

Lorena: ei moço você está bem? – se aproxima e cutucando o cara.

O rapaz acorda assustado, se levantando de repente derruba Lorena fazendo os livros que segurava cair encima de si próprio.

Lorena: hahaha ei você está bem?

Rapaz: ai... Si-sim... – quando se olham, Lorena percebe que era o mesmo rapaz da biblioteca. – M-me de-desculpe novamente senhorita... – com o rosto vermelho começa a recolher os livros. Lorena faz o mesmo, quando restava apenas um Lorena logo coloca sua mão sobre ele, mas o rapaz no mesmo momento também coloca, ficando com sua mão encima da dela. Os rostos ficam vermelhos ao mesmo tempo, ela tira a mão na hora e o rapaz da o livro.

Rapaz: me perdoa o atrevimento! – se curvando.

Lorena: ah tudo bem, sem problemas! – sorrindo.

Rapaz: qual é o nome da dama em que tenho o prazer da companhia? – sorrindo parece que a timidez vai passando.

Lorena: Nara Lorena... – logo imagina: "- nossa... Que educado...".

Rapaz: de onde vem senhorita Nara? – subindo a arvore.

Lorena: sou de uma vila distante digamos, e você quem é?

O rapaz de cima da arvore taca uma fruta pra Lorena, sorrindo apenas diz.

Rapaz: não alguém que precise de cerimônias, me chame apenas de Subaru... Foi enorme o prazer de vossa companhia, mas terei que me retirar. Até mais senhorita Nara... – falando isso ele desce da arvore, sorrindo segura a mão de Lorena, dando um beijo nela.

Lorena: mas... – assim sai correndo deixando-a sozinha. – Nossa ele deve ser da corte!

Sentando debaixo da arvore começa a ler os livros...

Continua!


	10. Chapter 10

Décimo Capítulo

Lorena volta já de tarde, quando encontra Jéssica indo até as termas.

Jéssica: onde você estava? Estávamos preocupados!

Lorena: fui na biblioteca e fiz algumas anotações! Assim não perderemos tempo para procurar as outras vilas principais. – nisso as duas vão conversando até lá.

No almoço eles decidiram ficar até a festa, mas como em toda festa, teriam que procurar as roupas e aprender a dançar, como de costume todo jovem teria que convidar a dama para a festa. Yue sem demora pede á Jéssica e Caio iria pedir a Lorena para ser sua parceira de dança.

A grandiosa Vila das Águas era conhecida pela grande paz que tinha lá, todas pessoas fugindo do sofrimento acabava indo para essa vila buscando um pouco de tranqüilidade. O Capitão daquela vila era muito adorado pelos moradores, ele é filho do fundador da vila, como era o mais jovem e forte acabou se aliando a Xion para que não viesse outra pessoa para destruir aquele lugar. Como ele é jovem ainda procura uma mulher na qual possa dividir sua felicidade e a vida naquela grande ilha, mas isso seria definido apenas na grande festa.

As duas voltam para a pensão, Yue estava procurando um lugar aonde poderiam aprender a dançar, e Caio estava no seu quarto sentado em sua cama; Lorena começa a procurar por comida, não tinha almoçado, então foi pra cidade comer algo.

Jéssica entra no quarto, vendo que Caio estava com a mão em seu abdômen.

Jéssica: tudo bem Caio?

Caio: AAAHHH MAIS É CLARO!!! – com um sorriso forçado no rosto.

Jéssica: é a ferida né? Deixe-me ver, ela pode ter aberto de novo! – se aproximando de Caio.

Caio: eu to bem! – se afastando.

Jéssica: vem cá! – Jéssica vai pra cima dele segurando seu braço.

Caio: me deixa!

Deitando ele puxando o braço, Jéssica cai em cima dele, ele olha fixamente nos lábios de Jéssica, seu coração dês para, ele nunca tinha ficado tão próximo assim dela; a respiração de Jéssica acelera, logo imagina o que Caio esta pensando naquele momento. Até o momento em que os lábios de Caio finalmente encosta-se aos da Jéssica, por alguns segundos eles ficam lá parados, Caio naquele instante pensa "Agora ela me mata", mas sua iniciativa termina quando Jéssica aprofunda o beijo, desfrutando o momento no qual não poderia acontecer facilmente. As mãos de Caio vão delicadamente abraçando Jéssica, naquele momento ela se sente segura em seus braços, quando por um movimento de abrir da porta quebra totalmente o clima que tinha naquele quarto. Yue ia entrando ele vê Jéssica encima de Caio, até o momento que ela o empurra derrubando-o no chão.

Jéssica: NOSSA CAIO VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM? A FERIDA ESTÁ DOENDO? – se jogando praticamente no chão, vendo algumas lagrimas nos olhos de Caio.

Caio: a-ai...

Yue: nossa calma pessoal! Ah! Eu vim falar que já achei quem pode nos ensinar a dançar!- Yue sorrindo puxa Jéssica pelo braço. – Jé-chan meu amor vamos!

Caio apenas vê ela sendo arrastada do quarto, seu coração ainda disparado e o calor que tinha em seus lábios, deixa ele sorrindo a toa, mas isso logo passa quando a dor volta.

Caio: ai... Eles ainda me matam...

Yue olhava a cara de boba que Jéssica fazia, logo não agüenta e cai na gargalhada, mesmo fingindo não ter visto aquele beijo.

Jéssica: para de rir... --

Yue: hauahuahauhauahauhauhauahauha... Ta... HAUHAUHAUAHUHAUAHAUHAUHAUHAUHAAUH... – rolando no chão do salão aonde Caio ia chegando com Lorena.

Eles começam a dançar, Yue com muita facilidade em três dias pega o jeito da dança, Caio mesmo que não tinha muito jeito se esforçou e também conseguiu.

Faltando apenas dois dias pro baile, Jéssica e Lorena vão atrás das roupas. Caio e Yue, já tinham arrumado um terno e sapatos, mesmo que assim se sentiam "engomados".

Yue: to parecendo um pingüim!

Caio: então somos dois.

As duas não comentam nada sobre suas roupas apenas falavam que tinha ficado muito bonito, deixando eles na curiosidade.

Lorena: é impressão minha ou os dois estão estranhos?

Yue: digamos que estraguei tudo...

Lorena: hummm... Nem me envolve nisso então, mas acho que vou à modista, quero mudar a cor do vestido!

Yue: vocês não vão falar como é o vestido?

Lorena:... AHHHHHH... Não! Fui! o/

Lorena chega na loja quando encontra Subaru andando na rua.

Continua!


End file.
